Difícil de Explicar, Fácil de Sentir
by Annelice'KissLemon
Summary: UA. Bella es una chica solitaria, dos amigos y una madre muerta. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si el chico de sus sueños siempre ha estado enamorado de ella? ¿Cambiaría eso su forma de ver la vida? Edward sólo es un chico más, pero que secretamente la ama.OS!Human


_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a la señora Meyer, yo sólo juego con los personajes, osea, que la histora 'Difícil de Explicar, Fácil de Sentir' me pertenece.

* * *

_**Difícil de Explicar, Fácil de Sentir**_

- ¡Llega tarde de nuevo, señorita Swan! –Gruño el profesor Varner cuando, inesperadamente, interrumpí su clase con veinte minutos de retraso.

Sonreí tímidamente y me disculpe.

No funciono.

Me mando directo a detención. Camine arrastrando mi mochila casi vacía, y digo casi, por el montón de basura que había dentro. Chasqueé la lengua, donde tenía un piercing deforma redonda, color plateado. Gruñí.

No tenía planeado que llamaran a Charlie por enésima ocasión, pero si seguían mandándome a detención, no pasaría el año por mala conducta.

¿Y qué podía decir sobre mí?

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, sólo que la mayoría de los estudiantes me llamaban _Bella_; la razón era simple: odiaba mi nombre con todo mi ser y si no querías meterte en problemas conmigo, era mejor seguirme la corriente. A mis cortos diecisiete años de vida, sólo había logrado obtener dos amigos, Rosalie Hale –alias Rose- y Jasper –alias Jazz- su gemelo. Ambos igual que yo: chicos llenos de problemas.

La forma de ser de una persona decía mucho sobre sí mismo, pero ¿qué pasaba con las personas que fingían para caerles bien a todo el mundo? Déjenme decirles que era lo más bajo que podrías llegar a ser. ¿Por qué fingir ser lo que no eres? ¿Por qué querer encajar en un mundo lleno de falsedad?

Preguntas, preguntas sin más que una respuesta: miedo. Y créanme que yo sabía mucho de eso, por lo cual era una abusiva en la escuela.

Observe detalladamente mi ropa. En la mañana había agarrado lo primero que había visto en el closet y que oliera aceptablemente. Una blusa, con escote V, negra con letras blanca anunciando '_The Rasmus_' y unos pantalones negros con cadenas a la cadera, colgando. Los zapatos fueron fáciles, sólo tenía dos pares de tenis, unos _Vans_ rojos con café, de cuadros y unos _Converses_ negros. Mi maquillaje fue labial rojo, delineador negro y sombra gris para darle un toque '_dark'_ al vestuario.

Me importaba un comino lo que dijeran a mis espaldas aquellos malnacidos que no tuvieron los suficientes pantalones para insultarme en la cara. Yo era yo, y eso me hace feliz. Por eso los únicos amigos reales eran los Hale, porque eran ellos mismos y no les importaba ser populares –aunque lo fueran- o no. Me agradaban y empezaba a quererlos más de lo pensado.

Llegué a la oficina del director, para que me hicieran el citatorio. La señora Cope me sonrió.

- ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Bella? –Preguntó, maternalmente. Me había encariñado con ella. Al no tener una madre –puesto que murió al darme luz- la señora Cope era lo más cercano que tenía a una.

Me encogí de hombros y le regalé una mueca, que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

- Llegué tarde… Otra vez –Reí-. Esta vez fue por desvelarme al hacer la tarea, no dormí lo suficiente… -Suspiré-. No me desperté a tiempo.

Ella rió y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Quieren citar a Charlie? –Torcí la boca y negué con la cabeza.

- Varner sólo me mando a detención, pero vengo a solicitar un citatorio por si las dudas.

Mi último citatorio fue hace cinco meses. La señora Cope me dio el citatorio y me deseo suerte. Le agradecí y salí a detención.

El camino se me hizo más corto… Desde siempre había vivido en Forks, pero nunca me había molestado en socializar, hasta que inicie la preparatoria. La primera vez que me mandaron a detención fue a la semana de haber entrado, ahí había conocido a Jazz. Me hablo, yo le hable y la amistad salió. Ganarme a su gemela fue igual de sencillo, Rose era idéntica a mí en muchas cosas. Desde entonces, habíamos sido inseparables.

El humo de un cigarrillo inundó mis ojos y nariz.

Gruñí. No estaba de humor para que una persona drogadicta estuviera fumando en estos momentos y menos haciéndolo en mi cara. Nunca había fumado, ni bebido, aunque los rumores dijeran lo contrario; era sana, en mis venas no corría otra cosa que no fuera sangre.

Caminé hacia la persona. Descubrí que era un chico. Le arrebate el cigarrillo y lo tire al piso, para después, pisotearlo fuertemente con mi tenis.

El chico me miró estupefacto. Mis ojos recorrieron todo su cuerpo en cinco segundos son entrar en detalles, vestido de negro, ojos esmeraldas brillantes, cabello cobrizo despeinado y sexy, musculoso a lo justo… Sexy, sí, pero no mi tipo.

Me volteé para continuar caminando, pero una mano en mi muñeca –que ejercía demasiada presión, causándome dolor- me impidió continuar. Bufé y puse los ojos en blanco. Típico, ahora me saldría con que quería que le pagará lo que había gastado en su marihuana. Me giré para enfrentar su mirada penetrante.

- ¡Oye! Pagar y conseguir _esa_ _cosa_ me tomo tiempo… Y cuando por fin lo estoy disfrutando –Presiono un poco más mi muñeca-. ¡Llegas tú… -Me miró con ira en los ojos, me encogí-. Y lo tiras al suelo!

Ven, les dije que me iba a reclamar. Su mirada era intimidante, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para no enfrentarlo.

- ¡Mira no sé quién te crees, pero…!

- ¡No me creo alguien, con un demonio! Soy _alguien_ –Corrigió.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Pues, mira tú, Señor Importante –Reí sarcásticamente-. ¡Mi salud y tiempo estaban y están siendo afectados por ti! Así que si no quieres terminar con un brazo roto y un ojo morado, mejor déjame en paz, ¿sí?

Soltó una risotada que resonó por todo el vacío pasillo.

- ¿Tienes una idea de quién soy?

Lo miré confundida. Después sonreí.

- Claro que sé quién eres…

- Menos mal ya me estaba alarmando…

- … Eres la persona que me está estorbando y quitando el tiempo.

Su cara quedo distorsionada por una mueca entre la confusión y el enojo.

Le di un pisotón, –a lo que aulló de dolor- me solté de su agarre y corrí a detención antes de que el señor Varner enviara a alguien a verificar que estuviera ahí. Como me lo esperaba, había mandado a la dulce Ángela Webber. Llegué a la puerta al mismo tiempo que ella y le sonreí forzadamente. Ella me miró perpleja y pego un brinco. Dijo que Varner la había enviado, yo asentí; me pregunto que donde estaba y le respondí con la verdad, o más o menos así, que había ido por un citatorio por si a Varner se le ocurría querer hablar con Charlie.

Ella sonrió, y me dijo que la clase estaba a segundos de terminar y que teníamos Física a la siguiente hora. Me despedí de ella con un seco adiós y la vi marcharse. Ya no tenía caso entrar a detención, cuando no había maestro y estaba a minutos de que el timbre sonara.

Saqué el iPod del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones, me puse los audífonos y me deje caer a un lado de la puerta de detención. El pasillo se lleno de poco a poco y supe que ya no contaría con tiempo para escuchar música; presione pausa y lo apague. Tomé los libros de mi casillero y corrí a mi siguiente clase. Se podría decir que era buena en la materia, pero aún así, había cerebritos que me superaban.

Aunque a veces, no me conformaba con mi calificación, sabiendo que había dado mucho más de mí que lo que esa letra anunciaba. Porque yo era una chica luchadora, pero que en ciertas ocasiones se conformaba con una _D_.

Me senté como siempre al final, sólo que no esperaba encontrarme con el chico odioso de hace rato.

Lo ignoré olímpicamente y me concentre en la clase. Cuando el maestro me hice una pregunta, respondí afirmativamente, me elogio diciéndome que no sabía porque tenía _C_ en su materia si en los trabajos era tan cumplida. Me sonrojé y le di unas tímidas gracias.

Al término de la clase me demoré un poco, esperando que la congestionada puerta se librara de todos los chicos del salón o… _Casi_ todos.

- Así que… ¿compartimos clases, _Bella_? –Pregunto, burlón.

Ignore su comentario y me levante de la silla, dispuesta a irme por la puerta lo más rápido posible y así evitar seguir 'charlando' con este chico.

¡Esperen! ¿Cómo demonios sabía mi nombre?

Lo miré con una mueca de confusión: frunciendo el ceño y torciendo la boca.

- ¿Quién te dijo mi nombre, idiota? –Gruñí.

El se rió a carcajadas, alcé una ceja.

- Digamos que Ángela Webber es muy… crédula –Rió.

Bufé.

- ¿No querrás decir… inocente?

Negó con la cabeza. Me comenzaba a exasperar. Agarré mis cosas y camine hacia la puerta, dispuesta a hacer una salida dramática, pero como no, él muy desgraciado me puso el pie.

- ¡Lo siento, Bella! –Se burló-. No le hice a propósito…

Con toda la dignidad que pude, me levante del piso y lo fulmine con la mirada. ¡Había llegado al límite de mi paciencia!

Deje mis libros en el suelo, sacudí las inexistentes manchas de tierra y lo encaré; ¿se creía que por bonito podía hacerme lo que quisiera? No, señor, conmigo nadie se metía.

- ¡Escucha…!

¡Diablos! ¿Cuál era su estúpido nombre?

- Edward Cullen… -Completó.

- ¡Lo que sea! –Repliqué-. No sé porque este día te la has pasado molestándome… ¡Te hice un bien al apagar ese cigarro! –Rugí-. ¡Deberías agradecérmelo, p…!

¡Me beso! Se sentía tan bien, él había nacido para esto… Mi lengua jugueteó con la suya, que también tenía un piercing, –del cuál no había reparado su presencia- eso lo hacía sentir tan _bien_.

¿A quién quería engañar? No se sentía solamente bien, se sentía glorioso, maravilloso… _Perfecto_.

Pero todo lo bueno, siempre lo tengo que terminar. Me separé de él con brusquedad y le di una cachetada. Recogí mis libros y salí corriendo de ahí. Empezaba a verme vulnerable; pequeñas gotas saladas escurrían de los costados de mis ojos y caían por mis mejillas sonrosadas.

Había confiado en un desconocido dándole mi _primer_ beso. Los rumores afirmaban que había perdido mi virginidad hace mucho, el que más me hacía reír era cuando la había perdido en la cárcel, donde nunca había estado; aún así, en mi adolescencia había dado mi primer beso… Hasta ese día.

Corrí hacía el único lugar donde estaba segura estaría tranquila, el sótano de la escuela. Muy pocos sabían de ese lugar, entre ellos Jasper, Rosalie y yo. En cuanto baje, vi una pareja besándose apasionadamente, eso revolvió mi estómago.

- ¡Largo! –Rugí. Me miraron sorprendidos, pero inmediatamente abandonaron el lugar, cerrando la puerta y dejándome en la oscuridad.

Sollocé más fuerte cuando estuve a salvo en mi guarida. Me hacía bien llorar de vez en cuando, aunque eso me hiciera sentirme vulnerable, frágil, la misma niña de cinco años que lloraba por cualquier cosa, hasta por un piquete de mosquito.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve llorando, sequé mis ojos rápidamente sorbí mi nariz. De segura me veía fatal y el maquillaje se había corrido. Camine palpando toda la pared, buscando el interruptor de luz, cuando por fin lo encontré, sonreí y lo pulse. La amarillenta luz me cegó por un momento y entonces lo vi. Parado frente a mí, con toda su perfección: _Edward Cullen_.

Esperaba no tener mal aspecto y… ¿Desde cuándo eso me importaba a mí?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunte. Puse una mueca de horror-. ¿Hace cuanto qué estás aquí?

Comenzaba a alarmarme, ¿había visto todo? ¿Me había visto es mi estado de vulnerabilidad?

- Si te refieres a que te vi llorar… Sí, lo hice –Musitó, acercándoseme lentamente-. Normalmente cuando beso a las chicas, estas no lloran, _Bella_.

Ahí estaba otra vez, molestándome. ¿Por qué no se podía quedar callado por una vez? Hice una mueca y lo ignoré. De mi mochila saqué mi espejo y maquillaje. Traía una pequeñas ojeras y como suponía, maracas de lágrimas negras. Eliminé todo rastro de llanto y me maquille de nuevo, durante todo el proceso había ignorado al chico ahí presente, a un costado mío. Cuando me estaba delineando los ojos, se me ocurrió hablarle de nuevo.

- ¿Qué hora es? –Pregunte.

Parecía que lo había sacado de un hilo de pensamientos, porque me miro sorprendido.

- ¿Disculpa?

Puse los ojos en blanco y reí entre dientes.

- ¿Qué hora es? –Repetí.

Fijo sus hermosos ojos de esmeraldas sobre los míos y sonrió torcidamente. Estaba sorprendida de haber babeado, ya que esa era la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiera visto. Vio su reloj de muñeca.

- Las cuatro.

Abrí los ojos y deje de arreglarme. ¿Para qué hacerlo si las clases habían concluido? Mientras comenzaba a guardar las cosas, le pregunté:

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo? –Preguntó, a su vez él, confundido.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Él sonrió de nuevo torcidamente. Me enfoqué en guardar todo lo más rápido posible.

- Estaba preocupado por ti… -Dijo-. Además, eres interesante cuando lloras…

Busqué sus ojos, parecían llenos de una infinita ternura que me conmovió. Rose había estado presente en uno de mis ataques histéricos, y me había dicho que mientras lloro, sin saberlo, balbuceo cosas sin sentido. Mis mejillas enrojecieron.

- ¿Qué he dicho esta vez?

Sí, bueno, estaba desesperada. Seguramente era la mayor vergüenza que pasaría, no podía ponerse peor…

- Dijiste que era un idiota –Rió-. Que no merecías que te robara tu primer beso…

… O tal vez sí.

Genial, no había dicho nada comprometedor, suspiré aliviada, pero por si las dudas, le pregunte:

- ¿Algo más?

Dudó un poco y con una sonrisa me respondió:

- Dijiste que me querías…

Suspiré, ya me lo temía. Abandone corriendo el lugar, esperando que para mañana, él ya me hubiera olvidado, o por lo menos, que ya no me reconociera. Con desespero y mucha concentración corrí a las escaleras, pero su grito me paralizo en el marco de la puerta.

- ¡Espera! –Suspiró-. ¡No te vayas!

Cerré mis ojos y me volteé hacia él, era más fácil hablar con el de esta manera.

- ¿Y ahora qué quieres, Edward?

Estaba cansada. Harta de sus burlas, de que mi 'primer amor' fuera un patán desgraciado que le valía mis sentimientos, que se burlara de ellos, pero sobretodo, de que no los correspondiera. Solté un suspiró profundo. Él no comenzaba a hablar y mi desespero iba en aumento.

Abrí mis ojos para ver porque no me respondía, y sólo vi unos preciosos ojos esmeraldas que me miraban con ternura. Pegué un brinco, no lo había sentido caminar hasta mí…

- Mentí –Lo miré alzando una ceja, de manera interrogativa y llena de confusión-. Bueno, algo así. Ángela me dijo tu nombre, pero eso fue hace… Desde la primera semana que entramos a la escuela.

Sus mejillas se colorearon rápidamente, dándole un aspecto tierno y encantador, que para nada iba con su ropa y ese _sexy_ piercing.

- Te vi… Aquella vez en detención. Lucías encantadora con esa playera de '_The Beatles_' color gris, tus pantalones a la rodilla de mezclilla y tus _Converses_ negros y gastados… -Sonrió. Puso una mano en mi mejilla sonrojada-. Totalmente _apetecible_… Ese día le pregunte a Ángela tu nombre, estaba algo reacia a dármelo –Puso los ojos en blanco-. Nunca me atreví a hablarte porque eres una chica solitaria… Pero cuando te vi con el chico Hale…

- Jasper.

- Él –Escupió-. Sentí una furia inexplicable, ¿por qué él podía hablarte y yo no? ¿Por qué podía llegar a abrazarte, besar tus mejillas y hacerte reír, mientras yo te observaba desde lejos?

Apretó los ojos frustrado.

- Llegué a la conclusión de que eran pareja… -Me miró y sonrió con tristeza-. Por eso nunca me acerqué a ti… Hasta hoy. Pensé que eras una visión, causada por la marihuana, y que pronto desparecerías… ¡Que sorpresa me lleve al descubrir cuan real eras! –Su sonrisa se hizo sarcástica- Estaba drogado, o al menos así me sentía… Es la primera vez que fume marihuana, lo juro –Las esmeraldas me miraron con vergüenza-. Pero, sentirte ahí… Y luego de ese beso, supe que ya no te podía dejar ir. Lo siento.

La confusión se hizo presente de nuevo en mi rostro.

-¿Por q…?

Volvió a besarme. Si iba a estarme callando con un beso, hablaría hasta los codos. Sonreí durante el beso; enredé mis dedos entre mechones de su cabello cobrizo, sus manos se ciñeron en mi cintura, acercándome más a él. Era tan dulce. El primer beso fue sexy, pero este se sentía más tranquilo, lleno de amor.

Nos separamos, y por unos segundos, nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos. Había una especie de conexión que no podíamos explicar, pero sí sentir. Difícil de explicar, fácil de sentir.

-¿Serías mi…?

Era mi turno de callarlo con un beso. De todos modos sabría la respuesta. La sentiría con mis labios y el alocado latir de mi corazón.

* * *

**Hey! Chiq z de FanFiction! Como les trata la vidaaa?**

**Tengo este nuevo OS! Espero que les gusteeee!**

**Nananana! Sí, lo sé, Edward no le pidió a Bella ser su novia u.u , pero obviamente Isabella dijo que sí ;D**

**Sin más, los dejooo...**

**Bii3!**

**_¿¡REVIEWS!_**


End file.
